


Миллион звёзд - просто идеальная компания

by ElenaBu



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Иствик. Прошёл год; Рокси, Кэт и Джоанна наслаждаются прекрасным вечером.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», второй тур. Внеконкурс.





	Миллион звёзд - просто идеальная компания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There are Still a Million Stars, the Company's Just Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282417) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



Рокси разливает напитки. Кэт осторожно накалывает оливки на шпажки. Джоанна перегнулась через барную стойку и увлечённо рассказывает о своём последнем приключении. Кэт не может осознать, как сильно всё изменилось за год. Она улыбается энтузиазму Джоанны, устроившейся на прежнюю работу на более высокую должность. На лице Рокси расцветает ответная улыбка. Миа ушла сегодня с Джошем, а сейчас — девичник, время только для них.

У них несколько часов, чтобы побездельничать, расслабиться и перезагрузиться. Пенни не смогла прийти — у неё сегодня свидание с новым парнем; возможно, он даже не псих. Кэт даже рада, что они только втроём — их троица, словно год назад. Она рассеянно гладит светлую полоску кожи на месте обручального кольца. Как всё изменилось за год.

В тот раз электричество вырубилось, оставив их в темноте. Сегодня Кэт зажигает свечи взмахом руки, а Джоанна взглядом двигает бокалы с напитками через стол. Приятно побыть такими легкомысленными — в повседневной жизни они всё ещё вынуждены осторожничать. Буря, возможно, прошла, но привлекать излишнее внимание никто не хочет.

Рокси мурлычет себе под нос, нарезая овощи, которые Кэт принесла на закуску. В этом году они сидят не за столом, а на диване в гостиной Рокси, которая рассказывает о своём последнем видении. Она больше не видит серьёзных событий: убийств, пожаров, массовых разрушений. Это хороший знак. В последний раз она увидела молоденького парнишку, первокурсника на два года младше Мии, который, разнося газеты, попадёт под грузовик с молоком. Рокси учится управлять своими сновидениями, как Кэт — контролю, а Джоанна — силой.

— Приятно больше ничего не видеть о себе, — вздыхает Рокси. — Будущее становится непредсказуемым, и я могу помочь людям.

Кэт кивает, прикидывая, что у неё ещё осталось немного времени, чтобы отреагировать на предсказание Рокси .

Девичник превращается в нечто — ну, не слёт спасателей… скорее, сеанс профилактики проблем. Рокси пересказывает свои сны и видения, Джоанна оттачивает способность перемещать предметы силой мысли, а Кэт — вмешиваться в стихийные бедствия.

Огни не гасли ни разу за последний год, ежегодный шторм их миновал, и погода была в целом неплохой. Кэт не особенно напрягалась, но развеяла случайную бурю, кажется, сумев сохранить естественный баланс в природе. Пенни тогда смеялась и предлагала более — не то чтобы человеческие — просто привычные меры.

Они допивают свои напитки. Всходит луна — яркая, но ещё не полная. Кэт ловит себя на том, что пялится в окно. Джоанна прослеживает направление её взгляда и решительно хлопает ладонью о стол.

— Так, пошли! Мы должны быть там!

Она хватает Кэт за руку, Рокси идёт с ними за дверь. Задний двор небольшой, но трава залита лунным светом, и очень тихо. Где-то лает собака. Джоанна шевелит босыми пальцами, мнёт траву, слегка танцует, переступая с ноги на ногу. Рокси пинает её, задрав юбку.

— Это не фонтан с волшебной водой, но, думаю, мне так больше нравится, — говорит Кэт, наблюдая, как они танцуют в лунном свете.

Они выглядят, как настоящие ведьмы — волшебные, неземные. Но тут Джоанна, смеясь, спотыкается и падает в слегка влажную траву, Рокси плюхается рядом, и вот они снова три обычные подружки с немного необычными способностями.

— Это был хороший год, — бормочет Джоанна.

Роксана бросает на неё взгляд:

— Да, точно, не считая умирающих людей, сходящих с ума людей, нескольких злодеев и всякого такого...

— В этом году у тебя были мы? — Кэт пытается шутить, но Джоанна кивает серьёзно.

— Да. В этом году со мной были вы, и я не смогла бы ничего сделать без каждой из вас.

— Точно, — говорит Рокси. — Честно скажу: я бы не пережила этот год без этого всего, — взмах её руки охватывает их, луну и весь задний двор. Улыбка Кэт становится нежной.

— С годовщиной, — шепчет она.

— Тем не менее, мы и правда должны сделать в следующем году что-то ещё более захватывающее, — говорит Джоанна, поднимаясь.

— Поддерживаю, — твёрдо кивает Рокси. — И всё же наслаждаться полной луной — прекрасно.

Их обволакивает уютная тишина. Кэт опускается обратно на землю, слегка прохладную и влажную, но небо прекрасно, компания безупречна, и это единственное место, где она хотела бы быть сейчас.


End file.
